


Sacrament of Light and Touch

by Mikamod



Category: Canis: The Speaker (Manga)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Just the the trio having a night of passion~
Relationships: Harold Aldo Hughes/Iwaki Tadanobu/Samuel Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sacrament of Light and Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with Smut, nothing but smut and feels. I hope you enjoy!

The moon stained their room, their bed in halted light, the stop and stutter lights of the high rises around them. Lighting Hal’s hair nearly white in its golden hue, Sam's so very pale skin flushed in contrasting dusted reds slowly reveled as clothes were rustled, shuffled, and left abandoned on the floor around them, make space for hands to tease and lips to met skin. 

Nobu’s chest heaved each breath a chase to the next. Sam took in those breaths, his head resting on Nobu’s sternum, lips lightly pressing kiss after kiss, kisses on a rosary, prayers into skin, Hal’s hands skirting lightly, gently reverently touch something sacred and needed. Pilgrims at prayer, Nobu almost couldn’t stand it, the feeling of being held like something holy, perhaps one day he will get used to it. He isn’t sure he wants to, for this feeling of communion to ever stop. Feeling them, seeing the way they touch each other, them feeling him. 

How could he not touch them back; cradle Sam’s head as it moved, strands of candlelight against his fingers as they slipped away and down the others spin, his unoccupied hand pulling Hal in closer, taking a kiss, savoring it like wine slowly slipping away trailing honey slow kisses down the blond’s throat. The scruff and stubble of the other man tickled as Hal mirrored him. 

Nobu’s fingers brushed against Hal’s, his own done with tracing the elegant curve of Sam’s spine, their movements causing Sam’s gasps and staccato-like breaths that dance across Nobu’s scarred skin. Nobu cupped Sam’s face pulling him in for a deep kiss, sighing as Sam’s nails graze his scalp, not hard enough to hurt just a feather-light touch to set alight his nerves.

“H- fuck, Hal.” Sam breathed out against Nobu’s lips. 

A hum met his words, Hal kissing and nipping love bits into the nap of Sam’s neck. 

“Ready?” Nobu asked against Sam’s temple, Sam nodded before letting his head fall against Nobu’s shoulder. 

Nobu traced his hand up and down Sam’s back, pressed gentle kisses to his temples, after all this was the first time Sam had been taken and he wanted it to be good for his lovers, a memory to look on fondly. He watched as Hal took his time, a slow gentle pace, the two working to keep Sam relaxed, Hal smiled before pulling Sam, whose arms were still looped around Nobu’s neck to face him, from his place Nobu could see the ravenous way the two kissed, it never ceased to entice him, make him crave them, that burning consuming hunger they filled him with.

Hal broke away to breathe, pausing at the end of the last pushing testing thrust, giving them both time to collect themselves, Nobu could feel the tremors from the two. Nobu kissed Sam gentle the barest brush of open lips, he guided Sam’s arms around his own shoulders, he could barely see Hal’s curls over Sam’s shoulder, wild starlight against pale freckled skin as Hal kissed at Sam’s spine and space between his shoulders. 

Sam’s arms tighten around Nobu as Hal started to move long, deep slow thrusts that sent shivers through their lover, pushed gasps and moans that puffed and danced across Nobu’s ear and Sam hugged him closer still, acting as a bridge between himself and Hal, their hands finding each other as they stroked and teased Sam’s chest, Nobu took a moment in this to feel the expansion of Sam’s ribs, the hammering beat of his heart, whole, alive, so very alive. 

Did his own heart feel like that, when he was between them, did it now? Did Hal’s? This moment where they were so undeniably alive. He felt more than heard when Hal changed his pace, thrusts that had Sam been laying on the bed would have bounced him up, and that mental image was one Nobu decided to keep tucked in his mind for now. Sam clutched at Nobu’s back before Nobu had an idea leaning forward a little, shifting up on to his knees, elevating Sam until he could only rely on himself and Hal for support, no longer in contact with the bed. 

Nobu could hear as Hal was getting to the end of his rope, his panting more and his groans quieter deeper, Sam was just as deep, low keens and an odd high moan escaping him. Nobu reached down followed the lines of Sam’s chest to his cock, finding it eager and strained. His lover's whole body seemed to twitch drawing a moan from his other lover as Nobu wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, pumping in time with Hal’s thrust. 

He kept watchful eyes on the two as they spiraled down into bliss, Hal’s near growl and Sam breathy near-silent gasp, Hal dropped his forehead to Sam’s back resting in the auburn-haired man, once more leaving open mouth kisses to the pale skin, now decorated with flush and faint hickeys. 

“I’ve got him,” Nobu assured Hal, who pulled out and away likely to grab a washcloth. Sam slumped against still breathy heavily, Nobu gently laid him on the bed resting Sam on his side, Hal had gotten back and used the cool rag to wipe some of the sweat from Sam's face and chest along with the cum from said chest and between Sam’s thighs.

“Your turn,” Sam said, somehow still eager sounding. 

“I doubt either of you could-” 

Hal brushed Nobu’s hair out of his face. “You took care of us so well let us take care of you.”

That should have made Nobu blush, remind him so hard that he was still hard, Sam was back to sitting up tilting Nobu’s chin to the side and it seemed to be his turn to have that hungry kiss. He felt goosed bumps rise as Hal kissed and nipped oh so lightly down his chest, his quivering stomach until he reached Nobu’s thigh, lavishing each inner thigh in the same treatment of kisses, in gently laid love bites, the barely-there brush of teeth and soothing tongue. 

Nobu tangled his fingers in Hal’s curls as Hal took him in, nearly fitting all of him into the blond's mouth and fuck Hal was getting good at this, but he had a talent for oral from the start it was finding out what made his lover tick that Hal was discovering. 

He had learned it well, Nobu turned more into Sam their duel touches and efforts, and the memories of what had just happened had him quickly finding it all too much, like a pleasant hurtle towards a cliff. He rested yanking on Hal’s hair but did try and nudge him back warn him that Nobu was about to come, but Hal nearly smirked if not for the cock in his mouth and swallowed when Nobu curled in a stifled moan caught in his throat. 

“I’m not kissing you until you rinse out your mouth,” Nobu teased from his place on Sam’s shoulder, Hal shrugged before reaching for the water bottle they kept on the bedside table, taking a few gulps before Kissing Nobu’s cheek and Sam’s forehead.

“Water?” 

“Sounds good.” Sam’s throat still sounded a little raw, as he carded fingers through Nobu's hair, Nobu’s own fingers once again found Sam’s spine skimming up and down that set of bones. 

They heard, more than listened as Hal rummaged in the kitchen, both tired and slowly losing energy, lost in that post-orgasm state that Nobu was still getting used to, he hummed contently, lazily nuzzling Sam’s shoulder and the crock of his neck the stray freckles that rest there, Hal joined them, light touches and warm comfort, the three in their own world, nothing hurtful was here, nothing of the past or plans of the future for one moment they were simply three men in love, three lovers sharing bodies and souls and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this lovely piece, please feel free to comment or leave a kudos. I am at featheredfox over on tumblr, featheryfox on twitter, and as always on the canis discord


End file.
